DRGN
by Havoc Breaker
Summary: I added some OC's. I suck at summaries


_**I'm giving this a shot. Let's go!**_

A figure in a dark purple cloak sat on a rooftop, looking over the city of Vale. The hood was pulled off, revealing the face of a young man with straight, purple hair and deep purple eyes. In the distance the sound of glass breaking rang out through the streets. Bounding across the rooftops, Damson Mull slid to a halt. Looking down at the street, he saw a small girl carrying an incredibly oversized red scythe. He watched as she took out all of the thugs rushing out of the dust shop and was almost blasted by Roman Torchwick, the very man Damson was after. Just before the shot from Torchwick's cane gun hit the girl, Damson dropped in and shoved her out of the way.

Turning, they saw the criminal climbing up a ladder to the roof of another building. The girl dashed off after him, but Damson had a hunch about something. He dashed around to an alley, where a Bullhead airship was revving up its engines, and he then ran up to the roof where the girl was about to fight Roman. "Save your energy!" he shouted, and she looked at him quizzically, but jumped back when the Bullhead appeared. Roman jumped on board, and Damson pulled two curved sickle-swords out from behind his back, which quickly transformed into machine pistols that he then began to fire at the Bullhead. The girl also began firing on the airship, shooting it with her scythe, which had become a sniper rifle.

The Bullhead pulled away, and the girl looked at Damson. She had black hair with red ends, and silver eyes. She held out her hand. "Hi there. My name is Ruby. What's yours?" she said awkwardly, clearly not a fan of social interaction. Damson shook her hand. "Damson. Damson Mull." he said, and Ruby laughed. "Your last name's Mull?" she asked. His eye twitched and he nodded.

"Well, this is interesting."

Turning, Ruby and Damson saw a tall, blonde woman in a white shirt, black pants, and a black and purple cape. Damson swore under his breath. "Goodwitch." he said. "Mull." she replied. Damson turned to leave but was pulled back by an unseen force. "Now, are you going to finally agree to attend Beacon or do I have to report this to the authorities?" the woman asked. Damson chuckled nervously, just wanting to leave. He nodded, and she let him go.

Somewhere else in Vale, in a rougher part of town, a boy with vibrant orange hair was sprinting through the street. "I don't want to fight! You can't make me!" he shouted behind him. In the dim light of the street lamps, glinting metal could be seen completely covering his arms, his bare hands clenched into fists. He could feel his heart hammering through the black muscle shirt he wore, and he had gotten mud all over his orange pants. "Rusty, you damn brat! You get back here right now!" a gruff voice called out. Whipping his head around frantically, Russet "Rusty" Titan looked for somewhere to hide from the man pursuing him down the street. Quickly, he punched his arm towards a nearby rooftop, and a blade attached to a cord shot out from his gauntlet. The blade embedded itself deep inside the building, and, flexing his well-defined arm, he grappled to the top.

Down in the alley, a man in a black suit was looking around. "We need the money! Come and fight!" he screamed. Suddenly, Rusty felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a tall, white-haired man with glasses. The man jumped down gracefully, confronting the suit. "Your nephew Russet has of today, agreed to study at Beacon. As he is now a student at my school, he will be removed from your custody." he stated in a calm, official tone. "Damn you, Ozpin!" Rusty's uncle shouted before the orange-haired teen dropped down behind him. "He's right, uncle. I'm going to Beacon." The uncle reared his arm to throw a punch at Ozpin, but Rusty grabbed his elbow, stopping him cold. "How could you just leave like this? You know that the family is dependent upon your prize money." the older man growled. Rusty shook his head. "I'm done with prizefighting. From now on, I want to use my strength to protect people as a Huntsman. In order to do that, I have to graduate from Beacon. So, to that end, I plan on leaving with Professor Ozpin. So I guess you'll just have to find an actual job, instead of just saying that being my manager is your job." the teen finished.

Back on the other side of town, Ruby and Damson sat at a gray table, listening to the blonde woman drone on about how reckless they were, they could have been killed, blah blah blah. Ruby sat at attention, but Damson had his feet up on the table, his hood over his face. Suddenly, none other than Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon, walked in, followed by an orange-haired boy in what looked like combat clothes and metal covering his arms. Ozpin held a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose…" the man said, leaning in closer, "You… have silver eyes." He nodded to acknowledge Damson, and went back to questioning Ruby. "What is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school to train warriors?" he asked. "I want to be a Huntress." Damson was surprised at the conviction in her voice. "You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked. Ruby then proceeded to go on a full nerd rant about how cool Huntsmen and Huntresses are.

Ozpin then turned to Damson. "Mr. Mull, I believe Professor Goodwitch has explained why you need to attend Beacon?" he asked. Damson nodded. "If I don't, this matter will fall to the police and I'll be arrested for property damage." he said. Ozpin nodded.

"Hi there! I'm Russet Titan, but you can call me Rusty!" the orange-haired boy yelled. Damson sighed.

The next day, on the ship to Beacon, Damson sat alone, with his hood over his face, asleep. Off towards the front of the ship, there was an incredibly hyperactive and obnoxiously loud boy with bright green hair and yellow eyes. Neon Lumen bounced off the walls, running around the ship until he tripped over Damson's outstretched leg, and crashed into a boy with dark red hair, and black eyes. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he shouted, and Neon shook his head. "Sorry, sorry! Hi, my name's Neon Lumen! What's yours?" he screeched, and all the kids covered their ears.

The redhead frowned. "If you must know, my name is Garnet Cerise, now quiet down." he said, and Neon saluted. "You got it Gary!" he whispered and Garnet immediately grabbed his arm. "My name is _Garnet_. Got it?" he said angrily. Now, naturally, all the commotion woke Damson up, and just as he was about to move, the orange-haired kid from the day before appeared. "Guys, let's just calm down, it's fine." he said. Damson cringed. " _I hope to God I'm not on a team with any of them."_ he thought.

 _ **Well, that seems as good a place as any to leave off chapter 1 of DRGN. Hope you liked it!**_

 _ **See you next time!**_


End file.
